Atero Nui
"'And so it is done.' Demaron looks up at the city that he, the Toa and Glatorian have built. Already, new buildings rise as the same beings construct their abodes and aid those others who wish to have their own. 'At last, a home on this new world. Today we have made a statement: we are here and we are here to stay.'"—BIONICHARGE Atero Nui the City of the Great Spirit was the largest and main city in the primary Roleplay Universe. It was to be the place were everyone, Matoran, Agori, Toa, Glatorian, Skakdi, etc. lived in harmony, peace, and safety. A place of hope and the future to become even greater. History This city was created by the combine efforts of those that resided in it after Spherus Magna was restored by Mata Nui. Though it wasn't active for long until the Brotherhood of Makuta attacked and destroyed the Ignika. This was a devastating loss, but the city went on. Eventually creating a defense pack with New Xia and there in a mutual one with the Brotherhood. Though this would not stop the troubles the city would face. Armies of robots, Phantoms, Shadow Matoran infection, and eventually Energized Protodermis leaks ruined the city. Most of the city was in fact taken over by Energized Protodermis and transformed. Because of this, a Matoran named Talin started a Communist uprising and established the first government the city ever had. During this time, Equinox's virus had taken hold over the planet and turned all native Spherus Magna people in the city into bestial Element Lords. Eventually, opposition to Talin captured him and put him on trial, only for the Brotherhood to come Talin's aid and take over the city. But uninterested in direct rule of the city, power was differed back to Talin. A large battle broke out in Av-Metru, leading to the consolidation of Talin's rule. Prior to, or just as Talin's regime started to rise, a large portion of the city's populace left to create a new and better city to live in. Eventually, a fight between various forces, including those of Talin and the Brotherhood of Makuta, broke out within the city, climaxing when the Brotherhood used gravity based technology to lift up the Citadel of the People and use it as a metorite, wiping out a large amount of the population and destroying most of the infrastructure. The city is currently being rebuilt and control of the city is split between the Talinists, the Order of Shadow and the Atero Nui Guard. Landscape The city of Atero Nui is a massive city made of seventeen smaller cities protected by a massive wall that surrounds it all. The architecture of the city various quite a bit due to all the different beings that built it. Although the city is was a safe haven, just outside of its protective walls was desolate deserts and many dangers. Districts/Metrus Av-Metru - The central district and capital of the city, both for political and religious reasons. Ba-Metru - City of Gravity Bo-Metru - City of Plantlife/Jungle Ce-Metru - City of Psionics De-Metru - City of Sonics Fa-Metru - City of Magnetism Fe-Metru - City of Iron Ga-Metru - City of Water Ko-Metru - City of Ice Kra-Metru - City of Shadow Le-Metru - City of Air Onu-Metru - City of Earth Ov-Metru - City of Sand Po-Metru - City of Stone/Rocks Su-Metru - City of Plasma Ta-Metru - City of Fire Vo-Metru - City of Lightning Unspecified Locations Not everything within Atero Nui specifically resides in one district. Some are just outside of the city walls or located somewhere within the city, but not specified. Brotherhood Recruitment Center Ruins of Oculus Magna Inhabitants Atero Nui was a welcoming home to anyone that loved and wanted peace. As such, there was many races and individuals that lived in this city. Matoran, Agori, Toa, Glatorian, Skakdi, former Dark Hunters and Order of Mata Nui agents, Vortixx, etc. Although after all the problems it suffered, much of the city has been left behind. Trivia * The Design for the Atero Nui map was based on Walter Christaller's Central Place theory in Geography and Economics, detailing the theoretically perfect shape of a society. * The Communist Talin, and his revolution in Atero Nui drew inspiration from the Bolshevik Revolution in Russia lead by Vladimir Lenin, and the Cuban Revolution lead by Fidel Castro and Che Guevara. Category:POOB Wahi Category:Locations Category:City